Paradise
by SkyBlackMalfoy
Summary: Después de 11 años una amistad de comenzó siendo un secreto podría convertirse en un amor publico lleno de amor, magia, pasión y un poco de dolor claro sin dejar aun lado el sarcasmo ... La heroína del mundo mágico y el Príncipe de las serpientes
1. fontfontDe nuevo fontfont

**Paradise**

**Después de 11 años de no haber visto a Draco Malfoy, la nueva profesora de pociones de Hogwarts **_**Hermione Granger **_**se enamora de una manera pasional del ex dementor al citarlo para tratar asuntos escolares con respecto a su única hija Celeste Malfoy la niña es por mucho parecida a Hermione por eso a ella le gusta la idea de estar mas al contacto con los padres pero al recontarse con el rubio de ojos color plata se da cuenta de que algo cambio pero hasta donde serán capaces de llegar los 2 en busca de su Paraíso y que dirán los amigos de esta al enterarse que la heroína del mundo mágico ahora es la amante del príncipe de las serpientes.**

**Capitulo 1 Reencuentros **

**(11 AÑOS Y ALGUNOS MESES ATRÁS) **

**Una castaña de cabellera alborotada lloraba sobre las piernas de un rubio con los ojos de hielo…**

**Era el último curso de Hogwarts para el trió maravilla más bien las últimas semanas y Hermione si darse cuenta se había convertido en una buena amiga de Draco Malfoy desde que ambos compartían la torre de premios anuales pero esta amistad solo podía ser expresada dentro de esta torre pues fuera de la misma ellos se seguían odiando a muerte, Herms era feliz tenía un mejor amigo de que había derrotado al señor tenebroso y un novio que quería mucho y unas buenas amiga sin contar su amistad secreta con cierto rubio. Pero todo cambio esa noche la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba ella estaba cansada los pies le dolían a mas no poder –buen momento para un cambio de aspecto- se decía a si misma cada vez que daba un paso, Hermione había dejado la comodidad de sus tenis y jeans por un vestido justo y que se ceñía a sus ya marcadas curvas el vestido era un bello todo melón y las zapatillas algo altas para su gusto eran de un negro intenso y después de mucho batallar dejo que su cabello hiciera lo que quisiera. La chica llevaba más de 1 hora buscando a Ron pero nadie lo había visto, así que entro a la sala común de gryfindor donde pudo mirar horrorizada como este besaba a Lavender después de unos segundos Hermione salió corriendo de la sala corrió hasta llegar a la sala común de la torre de premios anuales donde Draco leía un libro **

**Tan rápido a terminado la fiesta – dijo en tono frio el rubio sin dejar su libro de lado **

**N…o… - dijo tartamudeando la castaña esto provoco que Draco dejara su libro sobre la mesa para mirarla, la joven tenia el maquillaje corrido y la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas **

**Que ha pasado Hermione- pregunto Draco levantándose de su asiento para acercase mas ella, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca miro en sus pensamientos pues sabia que en ese estado no podría decirle nada – Maldito sea esa comadreja el hacerte esto a ti – dijo al ver el por que Hermione se encontraba en ese estado, El rubio le paso un brazo por los hombros y la ayudo a subir las escaleras rumbo hacia su habitación estando ahí la sentó sobre su cama y la miro – Sabelotodo tu eres mas hermosa que esa hueca y la comadreja no puedo verlo pues lastima así que ya no llores y manda a todos al carajo –**

**No te vayas Draco por favor no me dejes sola esta noche –**

**(11 AÑOS Y ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES) **

**Comenzaba un nuevo en Howarts y Hermione Granger era la nueva profesora de Pociones, sentada esperando a sus nuevos alumnos de primer grado donde estaban sus "sobrinos" Albus hijo de Harry y Ginny y los gemelos Hugo y Jane hijos de Ron y Lavender, lo que ella no esperaba era ver a la hija de un viejo amor cuando miro la lista de nombre vio que en la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba escrito el apellido Malfoy pero no sabia si este correspondía al Malfoy que ella conocía, esto la hacía estar ansiosa de saber quién era **

**Nota de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer FanFict en esta pagina pues eh escrito varias web novelas en otro foros pero últimamente se a desarrollado un fuerte amor hacia Harry Potter pero en especial hacia el "amor" de Draco y Hermione, espero les guste y me ayuden a hacerla mejor con sus consejos se que seré una buena escritora **


	2. Nuevo Dia

Capitulo 2

Nuevo Día

Los niños comenzaron a entrar uno a uno al salón donde Hermione ya los esperaba, muchos eran parecidos a sus padres así que no le constaba saber quiénes era de pronto entro una muy enojada Jane, la niña vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor y su cabello naranja lo traía suelto pero algo alborotado, miro a su "Tía" y sonrió sin ganas algo raro en ella detrás de esta entraron Albus y Hugo riendo sonoramente con una niña de cabello largo y rubio un rubio muy claro la niña al igual que sus sobrinos portaba el uniforme correspondiente a la ex casa de la heroína, cuando miro los ojos de la niña sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo .

-Bueno niños bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, yo soy su profesora de pociones supongo que muchos ya me conocen pero para los que no mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo esta poniéndose de pie para mirar a todos sus alumnos Jane se había sentado con su hermano Hugo y Albus estaba con la misteriosa rubia- bueno en cuanto escuchen su nombre se levantan y dicen 1 cosa que les guste mucho – tomo su lista y comenzó a decir nombres los niños se fueron levantando uno a uno – Albus Severus Potter – dijo mirando al hijo de su mejor amigo

- Yo. Lo que más me gusta hacer es estar con mis primos – dijo el niño señalando a Hugo y Jane

- Bien- dijo Hermione, continuo pasando lista y ahí estaba el nombre – Celeste Malfoy- dijo la castaña , mirando como la niña de cabello rubio y ojos de mercurio liquido se ponía de pie, no había duda era la hija de Draco.

-Yo, lo que más me gusta hacer es estar con mi papa y leer libros – dijo en tono frio clásico de un Malfoy-

-Perfecto – dijo la castaña.- Jane Weasley

-Yo, a mi me gusta estar con mi familia sin que las rubias tontas se metan- dijo la niña mirando a Celeste quien solo agacho la mirada

-Jane porque te expresas de esa forma las rubias no son tontas y no se meten en las cosas si ella está con ustedes es porque quiere que sean amigos- Dijo Hermione algo molesta – Hugo Weasley –

-yo lo que más me gusta es dormir y comer dulces – dijo el pelirrojo

La clase paso sin más incidentes, ella noto que Celeste era muy inteligente le recordaba un poco a ella, cuando la clase termino todos salieron pero la pequeña rubia se quedo

Profesora- dijo la niña mirando a Hermione que recogía algunos libros

Dime Celeste que necesitas- dijo la castaña

Gracias por defenderme de Jane. De verdad que no me gusta pelear con nadie y Albus y Hugo dijeron que podía ser su amiga pero a Jane no le agrado y dice que mi papa es un hurón rebotador – dijo la niña en un tono más cálido

Bueno cariño tu papa cometió algunos errores en su infancia pero eso no le da motivo a Jane para decir esas cosas, yo hablare con ella y si es necesario con sus papas,- Dijo Hermione decidida

Profesora usted es una de mis personas favoritas, le puedo contar un secreto-dijo la niña acercándose a Hermione

Claro que si puedes confiar en mí –dijo ella a su vez

Bueno, mi mama murió hace 2 años, pero ella y mi papa no se llevaban bien desde mucho antes y cuando se peleaban mi papa se metía a su estudio donde tiene un foto de usted, yo a veces entro y la miro una vez mi papa me encontró mirándola y me conto una historia – dijo la niña feliz

Y me contaras esa historia- dijo Hermione algo intrigada

Si, pero no ahora, - dijo la niña con una sonrisa de medio lado que a Hermione le recordó mucho a Draco

Está bien Celeste en cuanto quieres me la puedes contar, y te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Hermione

Claro, las que guste – dijo la niña mirando hacia otro lado

¿ Como es la foto que tu papa tiene de mi?- pregunto la castaña

Bueno tiene 2 en una usted tiene un vestido rojo y un sobrero esta sonriendo , y en la otra esta abrazada con mi papa- dijo la niña mirando a Hermione fijamente

Ha ya veo, si son unas bonitas fotos.- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada

Ahora yo le puedo hacer una pregunta Señorita- dijo Celeste

Claro- contesto Hermione algo intrigada

¿Usted quiso mucho a mi papa?- pregunto la niña de nuevo en un tono frio

Si, lo quise mucho – contesto la castaña algo triste

¿Y aun lo quiere?- pregunto un poco mas interesada la niña

No lo sé, tiene mucho que no lo veo –contesto aun más triste la castaña

Bueno me voy, la veo pronto profesora – saliendo de la habitación la rubia dijo a manera de despedida

Hermione se quedo mirando como la puerta se cerraba y las palabras de la niña resoban en todo el salón, así que Draco aun tenia las 2 únicas fotos que se habían tomado durante los 3 mes que habían estado juntos, Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo de esos 3 gloriosos meses pero al mismo tiempo una nota de tristeza atravesó su naciente sonrisa, todo había comenzado de la nada y de la nada termino pero al pareces no fue del todo cierto pues Draco aun guardaba esas fotos, sus fotos, al mismo tiempo se moria de ganas de ver al rubio pero sabia que esto no seria fácil

Tía Hermione- grito Albus desde el pasillo, sacando a esta de sus pensamientos quien salió corriendo al pasillo donde miro horrorizada con Jane golpeaba a Celeste y esta solo protegía de los puñetazos que su "sobrina le daba", Hermione separo a las niñas y tomo a ambas de la mano y las llevo a su oficina

Qué diablos paso hay- dijo algo molesta la castaña

Yo estaba con Albus y Jane me tiro del cabello después me comenzó a golpear-dijo la niña algo molesta

Bien, en este mismo momento llamare a sus padres, es el primer día de clases y ustedes ya se dieron hasta con los puños-


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3

Reencuentro

Las niñas se miraron horrorizadas, Celeste ya sabía todo lo que Draco le diría pero ella no había tenido nada que ver

No, tía por favor – dijo Jane pero ya era tarde Hermione ya había mandado los citatorios con alta urgencia

(En la mansión Malfoy)

Draco terminaba de leer unos papeles cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana, se acerco a abrirla una lechuza entro, Draco tomo el pergamino de la pata del animal y leyó con suma atención

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Se le solicita su presencia de forma URGENTE en el colegio de hogwarts para tratar asuntos relacionaos con la actitud de su hija Celeste Malfoy, se le espera en la oficina de Pociones _

_Atte.: Profesora Hermione Granger _

Draco volvió a repasar el nombre y un arroyo de emociones y sentimientos se descaderaron en su interior, Hermione su Mione esa que había dejado de ver hace 11 años no podía creer que ahora ella era la profesora de su hija, tomo su saco y se apareció en la entrada de hogwarts

Hermione se dio cuenta de que veria a Draco suspiro un poco nerviosa pero siguió esperando a que Draco o Ron con Lavender cruzaran la puerta se aliso la falda de su vestido se miro y se pregunto si esa era una buena elección de ropa, Hermione vestía una falda hasta la rodilla en forma de A con un estampado de rosas un cinturón café una blusa de tela trasparente color blanco su cabello suelto y unas botitas café cortas

Draco miro la puerta de madera tallada con el letrero Pociones: Profesora Hermione Granger, toco la puerta y espero que alguien saliera pero nada, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió sola y el entro la oficina había cambiado casi toda la sala tenia estantes repletos de libros y un ventanal enorme por la cual entraba una luz que no era perteneciente al sol, un escritorio imponente de caoba y una silla de cuero negro detrás de este delante había dos sillones del mismo material, se acerco a uno de los estantes y miro las fotos y títulos que había hay de pronto escucho un ruido de una puerta al cerrarse pero no se giro para ver quien había entrado a la sala

Hermione entro al baño de su oficina para echar un poco de agua sobre su cara, se miro ente el espejo y sonrió para sí misma ya no era la misma niña desalineada de hace 11 ahora era una bella mujer, de pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos pero solo fue un leve sonido así que no le tomo importancia tomo la perilla de la puerta y una gran ansiedad la invadió giro la perilla y miro una espalda ancha perfecta envuelta en un saco negro alzo un poco más la vista y vio ese cabello platinado un poco más largo y con un corte moderno tuvo la necesidad de volver a entrar al baño de pellizcarse para ver que no era un sueño pero no izo nada se quedo quieta esperando a que la ilusión del rubio desapareciera pero no lo izo

Draco giro lentamente y la vio de pie justo afuera de una puerta de madera lo miro fijamente y no supo qué hacer estaba hermosa más de lo que recordaba su corazón latía como loco tenía ganas de correr de abrazarla de besarla pero no supo qué hacer sus pies comenzaron a andar hasta donde ella se encontraba se acerco ella solo se pego mas a la puerta el solo la miro fijamente puso sus manos a cada lado de sus hombros haciendo hincapié en que no tenía a donde ir ella cerro sus ojos y él se acerco mas asta rozar sus subes labios rosa ella dejo escapar el aliento y el lo saboreo tomos sus labios delicadamente y comenzó a besarlos como si su vida dependiera de ella de pronto una nube vaporosa d humo los interrumpió haciendo que el se alejara bruscamente de una sorprendida Hermione de la nube salieron Ron y Lavender

Que pasa Herms – dijo el pelirrojo sin mirar si quiera a Draco

Bueno los mande llamar por qué Jane se le fue a los golpes a Celeste- dijo la castaña tomando de nuevo su rol como profesora

¿ quién es Celeste?- pregunto inquieta Lavender

Es mi hija – dijo frio distante algo alejado Draco

Huron, que diablos le izo tu monstruo a mi pequeña para que ella reaccionara de esa forma- dijo Ron mirando con odio a Draco quien sonrió de lado

No Ron Celeste estaba conmigo platicando pero al parecer a Jane le molesta que la niña sea amiga de Albus y Hugo por eso la ataca .- dijo Hermione

Claro y crees que la niña no lo hace apropósito Herms, Jane es tu sobrina la conoces – espeto Ron

Por eso dijo las cosas como son Ron, son peleas tontas quizá Jane sienta algo de celos pues tanto Albus como Hugo se muestran felices de que Celeste este con ellos – expreso tajante la castaña

Bueno y cuál es la solución Hermione- hablo Draco

Pues esta es la primera vez que ocurre así que por ahora no abra castigo pero si Jane sigue con esa actitud me veré obligada a tomar decisiones drásticas – dijo Hermione mirando a todos en la sala

Puedo hablar con mi hija – pregunto lavender, a pesar de que según ella las cosas con Hermione ya estaban aclaradas esta aun se mostraba algo celosa de la castaña

Claro pueden hablar con ella esta afuera – Hermione vio como Draco se levantaba de la silla y se apresuro a decir – Señor Malfoy necesito tratar otros asuntos con usted

Claro señortia Hermione solo iba por mi hija supongo que son asuntos relacionados con la niña – dijo sonriente Draco

Claro señor Malfoy los espero aquí – dijo la castaña

Todos salieron de la habitación menos Herms que aun repasaba lo ocurrido toco sus labios y sientio en ellos un calor un tanto familiar su mente comenzó a viajar tiempo atrás

(Recuerdo 11 años atrás)

No me dejes esta noche – decía una Hermione triste y agonizante, Draco la miro y algo dentro del cambio una calidez invadió su corazón y se acerco a ella se cento a su lado y tomo una de las manos de la chica quien lo miro sorprendido, el se acerco un poco mas y primero beso una lagrima que caia cerca de la boca de la chica luego besos sus labios dulces y salados por las lagrimas perdidas en ellos ella al principio no había hecho nada pero de pronto comenzó a mover sus labios en busca del calor que emanaba Draco, después de un rato ambos se alejaron algo sonrojados

Entiende que si esto va a continuar solo será dentro de las paredes de esta torre nadie puede saberlo – dijo Draco acariciando la espalda de Hermione

Si, claro nadie lo sabra . Pero … - dijo la chica buscando los ojos grises del rubio

Dime lo que quieres hermosa – dijo Draco besando la nariz de la heroína

Besame – dijo la chica uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso

( Fin del recuerdo )

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Draco entro con Celeste de la mano era una imagen tierna

Profesora, gracias por defenderme- dijo la niña acercándose a Hermione

Cariño, no tienes que agradecer nada yo solo dije la verdad – dijo Hermione mirando a la niña de una forma muy tierna

Celeste no le ibas a decir algo mas a tu maestra- dijo Draco feliz ( si como lo leen feliz )

Señorita le gustaría ir a comer a la casa el viernes

Claro me parece muy bien que te parece si saliendo de aquie las 2 nos vamos juntas

Sip me parece perfecto, le quiero mostrar mis libros y eso que le dije – dijo la niña cerrando un ojo en modo cómplice a lo que Hermione solo sonrió

Si cariño – dijo Hermione reprimiendo una risita cómplice

Me puedo ir ya – dijo la niña mirando a su papa quien solo veía tiernamente la escena

Claro ve- dijo Hermione

Cuídate mucho Celeste no olvides que te amo y que eres única – dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente la niña sonrió y salió de la habitación

N/A (Nota de la autora )

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios todos son muy lindos y bueno en algunos capítulos abran recuerdos porque no sabemos cómo fue esa relación de 3 meses ni que llevo a que terminaran, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes


	4. Soy tuyo

4. Soy tuyo

La niña salió de la oficina dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos, el rubio la miro y se levanto de su lugar se acerco a la ventana y volvió a mirarla

Tienes whisky – lanzo como pregunta el rubio

No, sabes que yo no bebo – chillo Hermione

A ¿no?- Pregunto el chico alzando una ceja

Bueno, solo un poco – dijo la castaña en tono ¿apenado?

Pero no hay whisky, no no Hermione que haré contigo- hablaba mientras se comenzaba a acercar a la castaña

Lo que quieras- dijo entre dientas al tenerlo cerca

No me tiente señorita Granger – dijo el rubio pasando su mano por el cabello de ella delineo la forma de sus rosados labios con la puta de sus dedos bajo su mano sobre su cuello y toco uno de sus pechos ella solo cerró los ojos

Draco- susurro ella

Si, mione – pregunto el aun con la mano sobre el ya excitado pecho de la chica

Bésame- dijo como suplica.

el rubio tomo sus labios entre los suyos y comenzó a besarla como si todo dependiera de ello, ella poso una mano dentro de su espesa cabellera platinada y la mantuvo hay mientras que con la otra mano le recorría la espalada, el seguía con una mano en su pecho y la otra viajaba por su espalada hasta ponerla en la parte más baja de esta presionándola más cerca mientras sus labios bailaban al compas de un silenciosa canción el mordió uno de sus labios ella le jalo el cabello y el rio mientras sus bocas seguían juntas se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron apasionadamente

Y aun sigues sin tener whisky- dijo irónico el blondo

Si hay – dijo la castaña acercándose a una mesa y sacando una botella y 2 vasos apareció unos hielos y sirvió un poco de la bebida cuando menos lo noto el señor sangre pura ya le besaba el cuello – no provoque algo que no va a terminar señor Malfoy

Estas segura que no lo voy a terminar – dijo dando una mordida en el cuello

Draco, por favor estamos en la escuela – dijo ella ( pero yo no le creo mucho )

Y eso te importa – dijo el rubio pegando sus caderas más a su ya notable erección ( y no es de hielo el hombre )

No, que querías whisky- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema

Pero te quiero más a ti, son 11 años ya tú no sabes lo que eh pasado por no tenerte cerca- suspiro el chico

Y porque no me lo demuestras – expreso una lujuriosa Hermione se giro y beso con sensualidad al rubio quien comenzaba a empujarla, la espalda de Hermione choco contra una pared se alejaron un poco Draco comenzó a desabotonar su blusa y un bufido salió de este cuando miro el brasear de fino encaje pero siguió despojando a la castaña de sus prendas comenzó a besar su cuello

Draco – murmuro la joven

Mmmmm- dijo el chico a modo de respuesta

Esto no es justo, tu estas vestido – dijo ella mientras y a regaña dientes el blondo se alejo de ella

Soy tuyo – dijo haciendo un divertido gesto ( si con Hermione y con Celeste Draco era diferente), ella se acerco y le quito el saco, luego le quito su corbata de color negro y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de un blanco perfecto parecido a su pálido tono de piel ella iba a tomar el broche de sus negros pantalones de vestir cuando 2 manos la detuvieron

Mione, esta…. Estas … segura – pregunto el mirando a la joven

Si, si si claro que si hazme tuya Draco Malfoy – dijo ella con impaciencia el rubio comenzó a empujarla hacia el sillón, el rubio comenzó a pasar sus manos por las largas y torneadas piernas de la chica que decía una que otra incoherencia suplicando que la hiciera suya de una vez por todas, cuando estuvo a punto de quitar su falda una nube vaporosa de humo cubrió toda la sala dejando a los 2 algo aturdidos de pronto Harry Potter hacia presencia en la sala mientras que Hermione se cubría los pechos y Draco bueno el no hacía nada mostrando su bien marcado abdomen y su pantalón abierto pero en su lugar, la mirada de Potter recorrió el lugar mirando las prendas del blondo en el suelo y mirando aun con mas fiereza la blusa y el sostén de su casi hermana aventados en una esquina del salón, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero la cerro la darse cuenta de que Hermione permanecía detrás de Draco con el brazo sobre los pechos cubriéndose y el hombre la tenia sujeta con una mano entorno a su cintura en modo protector

Qué diablos está pasando aquí Hermione Jane Granger – pregunto el recién llegado al ver la candente escena

San Potty en persona, que tu mami no te enseño a tocar, ha si es cierto tu mami murió antes de que aprendieras a hablar verdad – dijo Draco irónico, a pesar de los años y a pesar de que Harry ayudo muchas veces a Draco y Hermione ninguno de los 2 aun se llevaban bien

Yo puedo explicarte Harry – dijo Hermione saliendo de tras del rubio ya con la blusa puesta – lo que pasa es que … - dijo y se cayó , ni ella misma sabía que había pasado

Creo que esta es mi salida, Mione te veo el Viernes cuídate- dijo dando un suave beso en los labios de la sorprendida, tomo su saco, su camisa y su corbata y de desapareció, Hermione quedo aturdida viendo al rubio dejarla sola y salirse por la tangente

Yo pensé que ya no se veían- dijo Harry pasados unos minutos y en un tono mucho mas tranquilo

Así es, lo vi por que le doy clases a su hija … Puff supongo que ya lo sabes Ron ya te a de a ver contado que no apoye a su tesoro, pero yo solo fui justa Jane cometió un error y no podía pasarlo por alto – lanzo como explicación una ya más calmada Hermione

Si, lo sé pero Ron y Lavender pensaron que tal vez si yo venía hablar contigo tendrás mas "consideraciones " con sus hijos, Claro que yo no te pediría algo así , pero aproveche el favor para verte, Tiene como 1 año que olvidaste escribirme, Hermione nunca me has dicho que paso hace 11 años porque te fuiste así de la nada – pregunto curioso el moreno

Por favor Harry no comiences con el tema, sabes que no lo recuerdo… No recuerdo nada de que paso hace 11 años solo recuerdo lo que tú sabes pero me siento vacía, sabes hace poco encontré entre mi ropa un vestido de embarazada y un recibo de compra de una cuna y la nota tiene fecha de hace 11 años pero no sé nada , y lo eh intentado todo-. dijo sollozante la mujer, que había perdido una parte de su vida una parte importante pero a pesar de los años no podía recordar solo sentía que algo le hacía falta una parte de ella no estaba tranquila tan solo eran pesadillas borrosas de una noche gris y lluviosa del mes de noviembre

Esto es sumamente raro, Mione cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo esa parte de tu vida siga sin aparecer, oye y ya que el hurón anda presente por qué no hablas con el sabes que es bueno en el arte de la legemancia y quizá pueda ver algo que nosotros no

Pero me pedirá explicaciones y no sabré que decirle – dijo ella tajante

Ambos siguieron platicando por horas dejando ese doloroso tema a un lado pero lo que Harry no sabía era que había plantado una semilla de dudas e idas atolondradas en la cabeza de su "hermana" quien le daba vueltas al asunto de contárselo a cierto rubio que mientras tanto estaba ya en la comodidad de su humilde mansión pensado en lo que pudo pasar si san inoportuno no hubiera aparecido, se acerco a su librero y tomo la foto de Hermione esa que tanto le gustaba ella tenía un lindo vestido rojo un sobrero saco la foto del marco de madera y miro la fecha 11 /03

Once de marzo – dijo para sí mismo – que raro no recuerdo esta fecha, eso le solía pasar a menudo no recodaba algunas cosas pero peor aun no recodaba esos meses fuera de la escuela que supuestamente había pasado a lado de la castaña

N/A: Les ofrezco una disculpa por no a ver subido en la fecha que dije pero tuve algunos problemas personales que me impedían escribir el capitulo, por ahora no les podre decir que día posteare pero espero poder subir el miércoles, gracias por sus **Reviews **todos son tan lindos, espero este pequeño capitulo sea de su agrado y bueno hay cosas que se irán descifrando poco a poco. Gracias de nuevo y los aprecio mucho


	5. Chapter 5 rosas y espinas

5. Rosas y espinas

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos, sobre las personalidades de los personajes, quizá les parezca que están en Ooc mas en el caso de Draco pero no lo está, es el mismo hombre solo que hay que seguir el hilo de la historia para saber porque con Hermione actúa de una forma y con las demás personas de otra. Y cuando se vayan aclarando ciertas cosas verán el por qué del comportamiento de algunos personajes. Otra cosa cuando haya escenas de sexo les avisare por si alguno de ustedes no les gusta este tiempo de escenas. Otro punto a tratar es que tengo un pequeño problema de inspiración así que hasta que esto pase estaré actualizando cada semana, Cualquier duda con gusto se las respondo muchas gracias

Ese viernes por la mañana, Draco estaba impaciente por que el tiempo pasaba algo lento (según él), abrió las grandes puertas de su despacho y cuando un aroma un tanto peculiar le llego a su fina nariz, alzo la vista hacia su imponente escritorio y miro a una joven de cabello negro piel de porcelana y una ojos color esmeralda enfundada en un bello vestido escarlata que estaba sentada sobre el fino escritorio de caoba la mujer le sonrió

Pansy- dijo Draco al reconocer a su antigua ex novia y mejor amiga

Dragón- dijo la chica a modo de saludo

Que te trae por aquí- dijo el rubio dando un cálido beso en la mejilla de la chica

Que no pudo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo- musito ella ofendida

Claro, claro, bueno pues ¿cómo has estado?- dijo tomando asiento en la silla que estaba a espaldas del cuerpo de la mujer

Bien, muy bien – dijo presumiendo la joya que estaba en sus dedo compromiso

Y quien es el desafortunado – dijo Draco sonriendo a su amiga quien ahora y como una señorita decente estaba sentada en la silla – nunca me dijiste con quien salías y eso que somos mejores amigos- dijo Draco fingiendo tristeza

Ja Ja Ja – rio irónica – pues te vas a sorprender , el domingo será la fiesta de compromiso e iras por que serás mi padrino – dijo a modo de orden

Claro Pansy, oye pero dame alguna pista, Le conozco – espeto Draco

Si le conoces, y es lo último que diré, ¿Oye es cierto que la Sangre Suc…. – pero cayó ante la mirada acecina de Draco – Granger, está dando clases?-

Si, le da clases de pociones a Celeste – dijo el recordando lo que había pasado

Draco, que paso , porque la quieres tanto , porque a ella – decía una afligida Pansy

Es que ella, ella me dio su juventud y yo le di mi estupidez e ingratitud le di mi inmadurez todo le di a la vez rosas y espinas veneno y miel Ella me dio sólo un adiós y yo le di mil te vayas por favor y sólo fue mi error ya no existía el amor lo había matado yo – decía el hombre mientras miraba hacia la ventana

Pero – respondió ella

La amo, pero no se Pansy no se Ella me dio una lección que no es amar si entregas medio corazón eso me hizo entender y me hizo comprender como ama una mujer – dijo Draco mirando las esmeraldas que su amiga tenia por ojos

Ellos continuaron hablando de varios temas, mientras que en la escuela Hermione terminaba de dar sus clases y se dirigía a su apartamento a arreglarse para la cena con Draco, la mujer estaba pensado que pasaría esa noche pero las cosas o le sonaban muy tontas o muy cursis y nada era perfecto, miro el armario por enésima vez y no hallaba nada que ponerse hasta que noto la pequeña bolsa de ropa muggle que su mama le había dado antes de tomar el trabajo y decidida comenzó el proceso para quedar bella

Celeste esperaba a Hermione en la puerta del castillo

Se ve muy hermosa señorita- dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Hermione

Tú te ves adorable- dijo mirando el vestido color verde oscuro que hacía que la ya pálida piel de la niña lo fuera aun mas acaricio su cabello y acomodo el pequeño moño negro a estaba abrochado a su melena platinada.

Ambas se desaparecieron aparecieron minutos después en la brillante sala de la mansión Malfoy, desde que Lucius Malfoy había muerto en azkaban unos cuantos años atrás, Narcissa viajaba por todo el mundo mágico y era raro encontrarla en la mansión

Señorita, quiere ver las fotos que tiene papa de usted – se apresuro a decir la pequeña aprovechando que su padre aun no hacia acto de presencia

Claro Celeste vamos – dijo Hermione algo entusiasmada

Las 2 caminaron rumbo a la gran puerta negra con serpientes talladas que se suponía era el despacho de Draco cuando de pronto una voz dejo escapar un pequeño gritito de ambas

A donde van- dijo ese hombre con sus arrastrar de palabras que lo hacía tan EL

Yo le iba a mostrar un libro a la señorita Granger – mintió Celeste al ver a su padre saliendo de la cocina, Hermione se quedo sin habla pues jamás espero ver a Draco así, unos jean oscuros se pegaban a su piel y una camisa verde oscuro le vestía la parte superior del cuerpo miro su cabello tan desordenado y suspiro en silencio, Draco no podía apartar la mirada de ella uno leggins escarlata ceñían sus piernas y las hacían más apetitosas mientras una blusa negra sin tirantes que solo era sujetada por un cinturón ancho del mismo tono de los leggins hacia juego mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos y su adorable cuello el cabello suelto salvaje , el jamás pensó verla así

Pues será después de cenar, ve a lavarte las manos cariño – dijo Draco acariciando el cabello de su hija, ambos miraron ir a la niña por el pasillo y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de ambos – Te extrañe horrores – dijo Draco mientras acercaba a Hermione a sus brazos

¿Qué quieres que diga? – pregunto ella

Si yo quisiera que digieras lo que yo quiero escuchar te lo diría – dijo el mirándola a los ojos, y ella solo sonrió

Ya estoy lista – dijo la niña haciendo la que no veía la forma en que su papa abrazaba a su profesora

Bueno vamos a comer – dijo el tomando la mano de su hija y de paso la de Hermione llegaron a la gran mesa y Hermione vio que a la cabeza de dicha mesa estaba por su puesto la silla de Draco todas las sillas eran de madera oscura y forrado verde toda la casa tenia esos coles verdes plateados y negros de un lado de la mesa Celeste tomo asiento y el único lugar puesto era el de enfrente de Celeste ósea que Draco tenía a sus dos mujeres a sus lados, ella se sentó

Que torpe eh sido – dijo Draco –

Que pasa papi – pregunto la niña intrigada

Nada amor , es solo que no les eh dicho lo hermosas que se ven, Hermione déjame decirte que te ves encantadoramente bien y tu mi princesa te ves perfecta – dijo mirando a amabas

Draco como todo un caballero les acomodo la silla y después de sentó el, comenzaron a cenar y platicaban animadamente acerca de algunas cosas cuando

Señorita, porque Albus, Hugo y Jane le dicen tía – pregunto inocente la niña

Bueno veras, Harry Ginny y Ron son mis mejores amigos y durante muchos años Harry y Ron fueron más que mis amigos fueron mis hermanos así que soy como su hermana adoptiva por eso , eso explica tu pregunta dulzura – pregunto Hermione melosamente

Sí, yo le puedo decir tía también – volvió a insistir la niña ante el asombro de su padre – digo usted y mi papa fueron muy buenos amigos ¿no? – pregunto de nuevo la niña al ver que nadie decía nada , Hermione busco la mira de Draco quien sonreía muy tiernamente

Claro que sí, me puedes decir Tía, y aparte de eso mira yo quiero ser tu amiga ¿si? – pregunto ahora la castaña

Claro, Tía – expreso la niña extasiada

Sin más terminaron de cenar y Draco pidió que trajeran una taza con café para él y Hermione y algo de zumo de calabaza para Celeste

Papi puedo ir por el libro – dijo la niña

Si, ve – contesto el, la niña se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el estudio de su padre

Hermione – dijo el llamando la atención de la castaña

Si dime – contesto ella mirando la taza de café

Qué te parece si en lugar de tía te llama MAMA – dijo él , Hermione lo miro buscando en su cara algo que delatara que todo era una broma pero no había nada es mas Draco esta cerio sumamente cerio

Estas hablando enserio – pregunto la chica

Bueno , no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio solo intentar de nuevo – dijo el pasando su mano por el cabello – claro si quieres

Draco yo , no sé qué decir la verdad es que no estaba lista para esta pregunta –

Solo di que sí , que aun me quieres que a pesar de todas las espinas aun recibirás mis rosas – dijo el tomando la mano de la chica

Yo no estoy segura de nada, pero por ti me arriesgaría a todo - , Draco se acerco lentamente y besos sus subes labios , ella correspondió el beso


	6. Nota muy importante

Volveré

Me veo más que nada obligada a dejar la pagina por algunos meses, les seré honesta, las cosas en mi casa no andan nada bien y tengo que desprenderme de mi computadora. Pero prometo volver yo le doy más o menos 2 meses a mi ausencia, les prometo escribir y así cuando regrese tendrán lo mejor de PARADISE! Gracias por ser tan comprensibles y apoyarme… VOLVERE lo juro y es un juramento inquebrantable

Con mucho amor y cariño suya por siempre

Sky Black de Malfoy ( princesa de las serpientes )


	7. Sueños

6. Sueños

Después de haber hablado con Celeste acerca de la relación que mantendrían Draco y Hermione y pedirle que mantuviera el secreto por un tiempo.

¿qué piensas? – le pregunto Hermione a Draco, al percatarse de que este se había quedado mirando a la nada

En, nada … Bueno, si en lo linda que es mi familia – dijo apretando un poco la mano de ella, ambos estaban sentados en el salón familiar, mirando a Celeste tocar el piano

Tienes una hija maravillosa, no se parece a su madre- dijo sin pensarlo

Lo sé, se parece mucho a ti – dijo el igual sin pensar. Ambos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que habían dicho y se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír provocado que Celeste dejara su música para mirar de que se reían

¿ Que es divertido?- pregunto la niña mirando en toda la sala

Nada, cariño creo que es tarde y las princesas duermen temprano – dijo el mirando la cara de la pequeña

Si papi, Hermione me puedes acostar – dijo la niña de modo natural los 3 salieron de el salón y subieron por las escaleras, Draco se excuso diciendo que tenía que firmar algunos documentos y dejo a Hermione sola con la niña, ambas entraron a la habitación de la Griffindor que era de un cálido verde esmeralda con dorado y algunas marcas rojas

-Voy a ponerme la pijama – dijo la niña entrado por una puerta, Hermione se sentó en la cama y recordó la vez que ella había estado ahí, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea de su mente al ver salir a Celeste con un camisón de manga larga en tono verde – Ya estoy lista – dijo y se acerco a un baúl del cual saco una linda serpiente de peluche y la abrazo – ella es Claudia – dijo la niña señalando a la serpiente gris que sostenía pegada a su cuerpo, Hermione destendio la cama y le izo señas a la pequeña para que fuera debajo de las cobijas, cuando la niña estuvo debajo de estas Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la frente y acaricio su mejilla, el detalle se le hizo tan cálido tan habitual pero al mismo tiempo tan perdido

- Descansa muñeca – dijo Mione

- Estarás aquí cuando despierte- pregunto esperanzada mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo

-Claro, aquí estaré cuando abras tus ojitos ahora duerme ángel mío – de nuevo esa sensación de cálidas de palabras robadas tan extrañas pero tan naturales la niña sonrió y cerro sus ojos para sumirse en una nube de color rosa (aun que si fuera por Draco la nube seria verde) Hermione cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de salir a buscar a Draco para platicar con él, pero la cama la sedujo y se dispuso a descansar solo unos minutos

( Sueño )

Era el mes de Marzo y Hermione tenía que contarle algo muy importante a Harry antes de ir a hablar con Draco, Salió de su casa con rumbo a la casa de su amigo , pero en el camino se topo con Ginny

- Hey Mione, a donde vas con tanta prisa – la freno en seco la pelirroja

- Ginny estem yo… pues veras tengo que ir… con… Harry, si con Harry es que le preste unos libros y justo recordé que los necesitaba- mintió la castaña

- ¿con Harry? – pregunto una sorprendida mujer

- Sí, yo se que se han peleado Ginny pero sabes que yo no puedo estar del lado de alguno de ustedes, tu eres como mi hermana y Harry bueno el es literalmente un hermano para mí – dijo con diplomacia

- Lo se Mione y nunca te pediría que hicieras algo pero es que el es un celoso de primera de verdad que – freno en seco el comentario cuando noto que su castaña amiga zapateaba contra el fino piso de madera de sus escaleras – bueno querida te dejo ir veo que llevas algo de prisa – indico señalando el pie

- Si bueno, - empezó una roja Hermione – lo que pasa es que tengo un proyecto y necesito terminarlo cuanto antes, pero que te parce si mañana quedamos para ir por un zumo de calabaza – prosigo Hermione para hacerle notar a su amiga que era la misma Mione

- Claro mañana a las 12 te parece – dijo Ginny

- Claro, bueno me voy - dijo mirando su reloj y desapareciendo ante los ojos de la pelirroja

De pronto Hermione se vio a si misma en una especie de espiral de múltiples colores, imágenes borrosas acompañaban esa caída sin fin, pero sobre todo el ruido una voz la llamaba

Hermione, Amor, despierta – decían mientras ella sentía como unas manos la sacaban del interior del espiral

Qué, que pasa – dijo Hermione incorporándose

Que te quedaste dormida cariño – susurro Draco, mientras le ofrecía una mano que ella no dudo en tomar juntos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el amplio corredor blanco a esta llegar a una puerta de madera aun mas blanca, Draco la abrió y Hermione miro asombrada la gran cama con dosel que se imponía era grande unas finas sabanas de seda negra hacían juego con la decoración blanca del resto del cuarto de echo las fundas de las almohadas y las cobijas sobre la cama eran negras

¿Y el verde?- pregunto Hermione dando unos pasos para tocar el dosel de vaporosa tela negra

No reconociste la habitación de celeste –

Es la tuya cierto – inquirió Hermione

Si, cuando ella nació se la regale, claro tuve que mandarla re decorar pero el verde se quedo, quien diría que una hija mía no estaría en mi casa predilecta, si mi padre estuviera vivo se lanzaría un avada kadabra el solo – dijo irónico Draco

Si a mi igual me sorprendió cuando leí en la lista el apellido Malfoy en la lista de Gryffindor – dijo ella conteniendo una risita al ver la expresión de Draco

Muy gracioso no – dijo el "serio"

Y tu mama – pregunto Hermione para cambiar el tema

Viajando, desde que murió mi padre – comenzó amargamente - viaja mucho casi no está en la casa, así que por lo general somos Celeste, yo y Chasy- dijo el algo más animado - es la primera noche en 1 semana que duermo con alguien- ante el comentario Hermione puso mala cara – no me malinterpretes mujer, me refiero a que estaba tan acostumbrado a estar las 24 hrs con mi hija con Chasy que parece que las dos se pusieron de acuerdo y me dejaron solo – explico el

Quien es Chasy- dijo ella algo confundida nuca había escuchado ese nombre

Oh ya la conocerás – dijo el divertido – bien arriba o abajo – dijo aun más divertido al ver la exprecion de la castalla

Draco, yo no voy a tener sexo contigo… bueno no esta noche, no acostumbro tener sexo en la primera cita – dijo ella algo sonrojada

Quien hablo de sexo, me refería que si querías la parte de arriba o la parte de debajo de la pijama, porque no creo que hayas triado una verdad – explico tranquilo el blondo

Oh pues no, no traje ropa y la parte de arriba si no te molesta – El rubio entro a un armario y saco una playera negra y se la lanzo a Hermione.

Hermione entro al baño y se coloco la playera le cubría por lo menos el trasero salió del baño y miro a Draco quien solo traía el pantalón de pijama después de haber platicado un rato ambos quedaron dormidos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

( En el sueño )

Ella estaba sentada fuera de una pequeña casa blanca balanceando lentamente sobre un columpio tarareando una canción de cuna y frotando un vientre algo hinchado de uno meses de pronto una mano blanca la tomaba por el hombro y le daba un cálido beso en la frente mientras se hincaba para que su boca quedara a la altura del vientre

Como esta mi bebe hermosa – decía el cariñosamente

Siempre que el hablas comienza a moverse – dijo ella feliz mirando como el ponía su mano derecha sobre el vientre de ella para sentir el movimiento de su bebe ella coloco su mano sobre la de el

Quería darte esto – decía él mientras de una cajita sacaba un fino anillo en oro blanco con una brillante rubí y una extraña piedra verde era la unión perfecta

Yo … te amo – dijo ella derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas

Cuando de nuevo la espiral comenzaba a llevarse toda dejándola a ella sola intentando escapar o quedarse no sabía lo que quería hacer todo se tornaba oscuro y brillante de pronto un grito y muchas caras aparecían ante ella Draco, Harry Ron Ginny, Astoria dando vueltas y vueltas y ella no sabía qué hacer

**Nota de la autora **

**Disculpen la tardanza y la demora de publicar pero tengo algunos problemas, pero estare publicando esporádicamente asi que no desesperen**

**Como leyeron Draco hablaba de una tal Chasy este es un personaje nuevo y es mi dulce invención personal, esta chica es única así que espero la acojan bien y verán que ella será de mucha utilidad para todos aquí les dejo su ficha personal:**

**Chasthiny Black**

**Datos Físicos:**

**Edad: 20 años Estatus de sangre: Bruja* Mestiza **

**Estatura: 1.73m Peso: 65kg Piel: En extremo blanca **

**Cabello: rubio ( de las puntas azul 10 cm de azul ) Ojos: violeta**

**Varita: Largo 22.4 cm **

**Madera Cypreess**

**Centro Dragon**

**Flexibilidad un poco elástica**

**Datos Familiares**

**Padre: Jaziel Black Sangre limpia – muerto**

**Madre: Hope Miller Muggle ( medimu) – muerta**

**Tia: Narcissa Malfoy Sangre limpia – viva **

**Primo: Draco Malfoy Sangre limpia – vivo**

**Sobrina: Celeste Malfoy Sangre limpia viva**

**Personalidad:**

**Alegre, divertida extrovertida libre se considera fiel a si misma siempre viste a la moda y le gusta ir de compras escuchar música bailar y molestar a Draco es especial porque puede hacer magia sin varita su madre era especial podía hacer magia muggle tenia visiones, veía y se comunicaba con los muertos leía el té o café al igual que las cartas y Chasy como le dicen que cariño heredo 3 donas **

**Habla con los muertos y los ve**

**Ve las auras **

**Tiene visiones **

**Esto la hace mas especial y única es una muy buena maga y la única capaz de enfrentar a Draco en sus momentos mas duros pero ella ayudara mucho a los Malfoy/Granger **

**Bueno espero sus reviews**


	8. 7 Destino

**Capitulo 7 Destino **

**Bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo les quiero agradecer por esperarme por ser muy pacientes, les estoy escribiendo mucho a pesar de que no actualizo diario tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza armada a lo mucho serán 20 capítulos y a partir de este a trama se vuelve más compleja cualquier duda ya saben un Reviews y yo les contesto.**

**littlevampireMajo: muchas gracias y si ese chap te pareció interesante este lo será mas **

**LucyTheMarauder: me gusta mucho tus reviews me sacan una buena sonrisa, y si Chas es muy muy RARA …**

**Gracias a todos los que pusieron Paradise en sus favoritos y a los que me pusieron como autora favorita esto es por ustedes así que sin mas los dejo con este chap **

Capitulo 7 Destino

Hermione abrió los ojos, aun no había mucha luz pero ya había amanecido, Draco estaba boca abajo pero tenía un brazo sobre el vientre de Hermione quien se encontraba boca arriba de pronto el ruido de un vidrio roto sobresalto a Draco que corrió a la puerta de la habitación, Hermione lo siguió de cerca con la vista clavada en el suelo vio un florero de porcelana blanca roto y el agua en el suelo comenzó a subir la mirada a unos pies descalzos de color en extremo blanco subió por unas piernas desnudas y se topo con unos shorts de jean y una blusa negra de seda alzo mas la vista y vio una cara angelical unos labios llenos de color carmín unos pómulos delgados y una barbilla afilada no pudo verle los ojos pues la mujer tenía unos lentes de sol negros su cabello era tan rubio como el de Draco pero con el tono azul neón en las puntas

Donde diablos estabas mujer- pregunto el

En casa de Andrómeda pensé en tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de tu mal genio Draki- contesto la mujer con una voz tan melodiosa – pero ya veo que no me tengo que arrepentir pues estas bien acompañado

Tonta, ella es Hermione Granger la profesora de Celeste y ex compañera de Hogwarts – dijo él con ese tono tan juguetón

- Veo que le estas consiguiendo puntos extras a mi princesa – contraataco ella- Mucho gusto cariño mi nombre es Chasthiny Black y soy su adorada y amada prima – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Hermione mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y dejo al descubierto unos preciosos ojos color violeta

- Mucho gusto – dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano, cuando Chasy la tomo una corriente extraña y de color rojo envolvió la mano de ambas brujas

- Deja de hacer eso – dijo Draco notado el fulgor de la bruja

- tranquilo Draki – expreso ella, Hermione los miro de forma extraña

-Perdón Hermione pero a lo que Draki se refiere es que deje de leer tu aura pero es tan atrayente – explico la mujer como si nada

- ¿aura?- espeto Hermione

- Si Chasy es una vidente, herencia de su mama, mi tía Hope era una bruja muggle y al parecer la loca esta recibió unos cuantos dones – explico Draco ante la mirada de Hermione que aun era un tanto escéptica ante esas cosas

- a ya veo- fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione

-Por cierto Draco tía Andrómeda mando galletas- dijo lanzándole una bolsa café a el hombre quien no dudo en atraparla

- Gracias amo esas galletas- dijo abriendo la bolsa – Chasthiny Black la bolsa esta vacía- dijo el muy molesto

- y que esperabas me dio hambre en el camino – dijo ella burlonamente

- Ya lo decía yo todas las rubias son unas tontas- explico Draco cuando una serpiente gris de peluche le dio de lleno en la cabeza, los 3 se giraron para ver la puerta blanca correspondiente al cuarto de Celeste quien estaba de pie en el lumbral con una cara visiblemente molesta – bebe que te pasa- pregunto Draco acercándose a su hija quien puso una mano señalado que no diera un paso mas

- Papa, yo soy RUBIA- dijo en un grito corrió a tomar su peluche y cerró la puerta de un golpe

- Bien hecho Malfoy- dijo la rubia entrando por otra puerta blanca

- estoy en estado de shock – dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta por donde habían salido, Draco se quedo unos minutos y después entro a su habitación, mientras que en la habitación de Chasy ella se preguntaba tantas cosas

- Esa chica es rara, tenía un aura muy atrayente pero no está completa quizá yo podría saber qué es lo que le paso, necesito hablar con Draco, pero hay una gran tristeza en ella que se complemente con la parte faltante de Draco y si hablo con los espíritus - se cuestionaba tantas cosas, mientras tanto Hermione terminaba de vestirse y Draco la imitaba en absoluto silencio como si fueran una pareja que tenía muchos años juntos ambos sintieron como era un momento robado, Hermione lo miro abrocharse el ultimo botón de su camisa negra

- te quiero- pronuncio ella de la nada, el la miro sorprendido dio los 2 pasos que los separaban y la atajo hacia el poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

- no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo – dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir a desayunar, entraron al comedor donde un par de rubias los esperaban – buenos días – dijo Draco a las 2 mujeres

- hola… de nuevo – dijo Chasy tomando un poco de jugo de naranja

- que pasa bebe no saludas a papa – cuestiono Draco a Celeste quien ni siquiera lo miro- bebe sabes que yo no lo dije por ti , eres la única rubia que conozco que es inteligente – dijo el blondo a modo de disculpa el pensó que había ganado pues su hija se había dignado a alzar la mirada para verlo

- Papa la abuela es RUBIA insinúas que ella es una tonta- dijo la niña señalando el cuadro de Narcisa

- No claro que no por Merlín bendito – dijo el poniendo una mano sombre su cara

- no metas a Merlín en tus metidas de pata – dijo Chasy saliendo la desquite, Hermione solo veía la escena un tanto divertida por la actitud de el rubio hacia su familia

- Hermione quieres ver eso te mencione – pregunto la pequeña después de un rato de silencio

- claro vamos – contesto la profesora poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la niña quien llevaba un blue jean y una playera blanca que tenia estampada una corona su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola bien hecha, Hermione se pregunto quién hacia todo eso comprarle la ropa, peinarla sin duda sería algo que le preguntaría a Draco después, caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el estudio del hombre caminaron hasta el librero donde estaban las 2 fotos de ella, Hermione las tomo y una extraña corriente se libero dentro de ella miro la foto donde estaban los 2 ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que llevaba el anillo con el que había soñado la noche anterior, cerro sus ojos y dejo que si mente viajara de nuevo al sueño pero algo le impidió ir mas allá una barrera su corazón le decía que había algo mas pero su mente ya no podía ir mas atrás o más adelante es como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Princesa, tu papa desea hablar contigo- dijo de pronto la voz de Chasy quien se encontraba mirando a ambas

- yo no deseo hablar con él – dijo la pequeña segura de si misma

- Celeste, yo se que a veces a tu papa se la suelta la lengua o dice cosas que no planea decir pero yo se que su intención no era molestarte – expreso Hermione

- está bien hablare con él, tía donde esta – dijo la niña en tono complaciente

- está en el jardín, yo me quedo habiéndole compañía a la señorita Granger- dijo mientras la niña salía de hay

- dime Hermione- pido la castaña cuando quedaron solas

- solo si tú me llamas Chasy- contraataco la rubia quien miro las fotos que sostenía Hermione- ya decía yo que te había visto antes- dijo indicando las fotos

- si sé que es impropio que Draco tenga esto...

- no lo es – interrumpió la rubia – el nunca amo a Astoria como te amo a ti, no sé muy bien la historia pero sé que cuando tú te fuiste él se volvió irracional solo hacia lo que le decían así que mi tío Lucius aprovecho para casarlo cuando yo llegue a vivir a esta casa el teni meses de casado y pensaba divorciarse para irte a buscar pero Astoria le dijo que estaba embarazada y después nació Celeste, Draco supo que no podía hacer eso, dejarla así que se amargo pero a escondidas lo encontraba viendo tus fotos y algunas veces me hablaba de ti, tiempo después nos enteramos que Astoria tenía un amante un tal Blase Zabini, Draco la corrió de la casa y ella dijo que nada la ataba a la mansión, cosa rara pues se supone que su hija estaba de por medio pero Astoria nunca fue buena madre después de a verse ido murió en un accidente con Blase desde ese día Draco comenzó a ser más un ser humano que un inferí – termino de explicar Chasy

- sabes yo no lo recuerdo – murmuro la castaña

- ¿que no recuerdas? – insistió la rubia

-no recuerdo mi relación con Draco, bueno solo recuerdo hasta unos meses después de salir del colegio, pero después es como si no hubiera existido, últimamente tengo sueños de escenas que se supone viví pero al intentar ir mas allá no hay nada- explico al borde de las lagrimas

- lo mismo le pasa a Draco, no recuerda algunas cosas recuerda con claridad el día que llegaron el hospital con la bebe pero casi de su relación nada – dijo Chasy ambas mujeres se miraron – yo podría ayudarte – ofreció la bruja

- Chasy no te ofendas pero yo no creo en la adivinación ni nada de eso- explico Hermione un tanto apenada, Chasy le agradaba mucho pero no por eso ella iba a dejar de ser escéptica

- lo sé, pero te ofrezco un trato- expuso la rubia ante la mirada inquieta de Hermione

- dime cual es – pregunto la castaña

- déjame hacer mi "magia" y ver que sale de esto y ofrecerte resultados tu tomaras la dación de qué hacer con lo que yo te diga – explico Chasy segura de que Hermione aceptaría

- Esta bien, es un trato – decía Hermione mientras extendía su mano hacia Chasy, quien la tomo y le dio un suave apretón justo cuando Draco entraba por la puerta con Celeste de la mano

-Hey que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo- sugirió el recién llegado

- yo no puedo, tengo que ir a comer con los Potter y los Weasley- se escuxo Hermione

- ya veo pero que tal si el domingo nos acopañas a una cena – intento Draco

- lo siento ya tengo un compromiso, un amigo se casa y soy su madrina y ese dia es la cena de compromiso- explico la castaña

- qué extraño Pasy igual se casa y el domingo es su cena de compromiso- expuso Draco

Despues de una despedida Hermione entro por la chimenea y se apareció en su apartamento se dio un baño y se puso un vestido color melón con mangas ¾ y unos zapatos bajos en color nude y se apareció en la casa de Harry donde ya estaban Ginny y Harry con sus hijos Albus, James y Lily y por supuesto Ron y Lavender con los gemelos Jane y Hugo, cuando ella aprecio todos la saludaron

De donde bienes Hermy te vez muy feliz- Pregunto Harry

Yo… pues verán…. – intentaba decir ella

Eaeaeaeaeae Hermy tiene galán nuevo – jugo Ron

Basta Roniie deja a la pobre Hermy en paz- defendió lavender

Y bueno quien es el nuevo – pregunto Ginny, todos comenzaron a hablar a preguntar a decir y Hermione no sabía qué hacer tenía ganas de correr de callarlos de petrificarlos

ESTOY SALIENDO CON DRACO MALFOY- grito la bruja a todo pulmón

QUE DIABLOS DICES TU NO PUEDES ESTAR DE NUEVO CON ESE … ESE HOMBRE ERES UNA MAL AGRADECIDA – estallo Ginny dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca


	9. 8 De compromisos, rosas y notas

**Capitulo 8 De compromisos Rosas y notas(parte 1)**

**Sé que me tengo merecido haber tenido solo un Review pero les dejo este capítulo de todo corazón y espero que les guste **

**LucyTheMarauder: me gustaría saber cuál es tu otra duda, si la recuerdas déjamela en este capítulo, déjame informarte que la brujita roja tiene un pasado turbio y te sorprenderá lo que leerás en este chap **

**(11** años atrás)

-dime que ganas al hacer esto- decía una mujer al borde del llanto

- no te hagas la victima que no te queda, te ofrecí mi apoyo te abrí las puertas de mi casa y tú me pagaste con la peor moneda te acostaste con el hombre que yo amo y me preguntas que gano con esto – dijo la otra mujer en tono molesto

-Yo no me acosté con el todo fue un mal entendido – decía la primera mujer apretando un bulto entre sus manos y mirando a la puerta - Por favor baja la varita antes de que algo malo pase – dijo la mujer apretando más el bulto contra su pecho

- querida déjame decirte que algo malo va a pasar – ladro irónica la mujer acercándose a la otra mujer y arrebatándole el pequeño bulto, de pronto la puerta se abrió y 2 hombres con una mujer ingresaron al pequeño cuarto

- todo esta listo- dijo la tercera mujer mirando con desprecio a la joven en la camilla

De pronto una luz brillante lastimo la vista a los presentes

(Actualidad)

Hermione comenzó a abrir sus ojos y miro la cara de su mejor amigo Harry cerca de la de ella

Que paso Harry- pregunto Hermione viendo que estaban en un cuarto y que solo Ron estaba hay

Ginny se alteró un poco y tu sufriste un desmayo- Explico Harry

Yo me quiero ir a mi casa – dijo Hermione intentando ponerse de pie

Yo te acompaño – se ofreció Harry al ver que su amiga se tambaleaba un poco, de pronto una escena se coló por la mente de Hermy

Aun que todo era borroso reconoció a Harry quien la sostenía desnuda después dijo algo pero no lograba escucharlo de pronto la puerta se abrió y Ginny entro a escena la pelirroja comenzó a decir cosas pero la castaña no entendía nada.

La castaña cerro de nuevo sus ojos y dejo que los brazos de su mejor amigo la atraparan, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en su cama el cielo ya estaba oscuro y hacia un poco de frio, salió de la cama y se puso su pijama bajo a darle de comer a su gato y se preparó un té de pronto el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar y ella pensó en dejarlo pero algo le dijo que respondiera

Hola- dijo con voz monótona

Pequeña Granger- dijo un hombre con un acento marcado

Viktor- dijo ella en un susurro

Solo quería informarte que como eres mi madrina tendrás que entrar con el padrino de mi prometida – comenzó a contar el

Y cuando sabré quien es la bruja que me robo de corazón – fingió melancolía

Jajajaja pequeña Granger mañana lo sabrás y no dudo que te sorprenderá mucho- expreso con buen sentido

Lo sé- dijo ella

El vestido llegara a tu casa alrededor de las 5pm y la fiesta es a las 7 – siguió dando consejos técnicos el búlgaro

Yo puedo comprarme un vestido – recordó la mujer

Lo sé pero Pan… digo mi prometida quiere que uses ese vestido en específico-dijo el hombre- bueno pequeña te dejo hasta mañana – corto la llamada el búlgaro

Ella decidió que lo mejor sería volver a dormir así que eso hizo de nuevo la noche se presentó sin sueños sin nada cuando despertó se sintió falta de algo de nuevo esa sensación de que su corazón no estaba completo, salió de la cama se puso algo de ropa para correr y salió no supo cuántos kilómetros estuvo corriendo pero cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al final del bosque prohibido su corazón se agito y un nuevo recuerdo la invadio

Es hermosa verdad amor – le preguntaba la castaña a un hombre

Claro se parece a ti – contesto el hombre

Jajaja claro que no es toda tu – explico ella

Se cree que por lo general los primogénitos se parecen a sus padres – replico el

Antes de que Hermione le viera la cara al hombre la puerta de la pequeña habitación del hospital se abrió dejando ver un cuerpo femenino pero de nuevo antes de que la mujer pudiera verle la cara a la recién llegada el recuerdo fue borrado de su mente ella abrió los ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas al frio suelo del bosque tomo un puño de lodo con sus manos y lo apretó dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía sola impotente y desprotegida mientras su interior se preguntaba ¿ por qué no podía ver nada más? ¿ Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? Pero nadie podía responder a sus preguntas, se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas mientras que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello no sabía que hacer así que saco su varita y conjuro su patronus la nutria plateada dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la joven esta le murmuro unas palabras y la nutria desapareció dejando un halo de luz plateada, Hermione se apretó más las rodillas pues sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería por la mitad pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos sin que nada pasara hasta que un suave PUFF se escuchó la castaña alzo la mirada para toparse con unos subes pero grandes ojos azules que la miran interrogante la nutria apareció de tras de la recién llegada y fue absorbida por la varita de Hermione la mujer se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la castaña y la abrazo fuertemente

Dime que pasa Hermy- dijo la joven con su voz dulce y melodiosa como siempre

Todo, Luna siento que algo me falta aquí- sollozo la castaña mientras señalaba su corazón

Tranquila Hermy primero iremos a tu casa y te prepare un té de hierbas para que te tranquilices- dijo la rubia tomándola por el brazo y despareciendo del lugar, cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Luna se fue directo a la cocina a preparar él te – ahora si dime que sucede parece que tienes la cabeza llana de torposoplos – pregunto la rubia mientras servía el té a su mejor amiga

Bueno ¿recuerdas que estuve "desaparecida" cas años después de la escuela?- pregunto la castaña un poco más tranquila, a pesar de que ella y Luna eran polos opuestos siempre la tranquilizaba tener a la rubia cerca

Claro que lo recuerdo, todos pensamos que te habías fugado con Draco, pero después a pareciste y dijiste que tu relación estaba terminada y que quizá nunca más volverían a estar juntos después te dedicaste a hacer cosas por a qui por haya hasta que aceptaste el trabajo de profesora pero bueno tu "desaparición" fue hace 7 años ¿ que con eso? – interrogo la rubia

Pues que últimamente tengo recuerdo o eso creo más bien son sueños aun que veo estas memorias aun despierta y me muestran hechos que se supone viví pero por más que lo intento no hay nada NADA – chillo la castaña

Hemione, debe de haber una buena explicación lógica para todo esto y yo te ayudare – consintió la rubia

Gracias- susurro la castaña antes de recordar que en unas horas mas seria la fiesta de compromiso de su amigo- ¿ y dime que aras hoy? –cuestiono

Pues nada, pensaba quedarme en casa a arreglar el jardín, ¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

Te apetecería ir a una cena de compromiso- soltó la castaña ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia

Pues veras, yo creo que no es conveniente que yo valla a dicha fiesta pues no me han invitado- explico la rubia

Pero yo te estoy invitando y soy la madrina del novio – callo Hermione – y si eso te preocupa no hay problema en un minuto llamo a Viktor y arreglamos esto – dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el teléfono marcando un numero y esperando hasta que alguien le respondiera

Hola ¿Viktor? – pregunto

Pequeña que pasa – contesto el búlgaro

Veras quiero saber si puedo llevar a una amiga, Luna Lovegood

Espera un segundo deja le pregunto a mi novia- respondió el joven quien se alejo del teléfono para preguntarle a una mujer quien a pesar del fino oído de la castaña no pudo distinguir la voz – claro que puedes traerla , bueno hasta un rato pequeña – corto el hombre, Hermione se giró a ver a Luna

Ves dijo que si así que ve a tu casa, date un baño ponte más guapa y te veo aquí a las 6:30, la rubia no hizo más que asentir y se despidió con un gesto de mano camino hacia la chimenea y desapareció de ahí, Hermione subió las escaleras y puso algo de música muggle y puso a llenar la tina con un poco de sales aromáticas dejo llenando la tina y miro el reloj eran las 4:00 así que aun podía relajarse un poco se acerco a la puerta del baño cuando un POLP la hizo retroceder en su cama había una rosa y una trozo de pergamino donde una caligrafía perfecta en tinta verde decía algo así

_A pesar de que hace pocas horas te vi, te extraño como loco_

_Tú eres la parte que me hacía falta _

_D.M _

Hermione miro la rosa y suspiro sin duda se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, se metió al baño y dejo que el agua tibia y el olor a vainilla se llevara todos sus males cerro sus ojos y dormito un rato hasta que un suave PLOP la despertó indicándole que el vestido había llegado salió del el agua ya fría de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla blanca camino hacia su cuarto y tomo el vestido que estaba sobre su cama sin duda era hermoso se podría decir que era un tono coral de eso que eran más largos de la parte de atrás que de la delantera los hombros eran unas tiras de encaje y tenía la cintura marcada con un fruncido el vestido venía con unos bellos zapatos de tacón blancos y una bolsa igual blanca miro el collar que era una serpiente de plata cuyos ojos eran de rubíes y una nota en una caligrafía bastante limpia y prolija

_Espero que con esto te des una idea de quién es la prometida de Viktor_

Hermione miro la nota por enésima vez y no podía distinguir la letra miro la serpiente y ningún nombre le llegaba a su cabeza, se vistió un su nuevo vestido y se maquillo algo ligero no le gustaba lucir sobrecargada se recogió el cabello en un moño y bajo las escaleras para esperar a su amiga cuando estaba a punto de pisar el ultimo escalón un PUFF sonó en la sala lo que indico a Hermione que su amiga había llegado, Hermione contemplo a Luna quien lucía un vestido de una tela ligera de tirantes en color uva o azul oscuro el vestido tenía el aspecto de un camisón de seda pero era hermoso tenia el cabello suelto algo rizado y los ojos delineados con negro lo que hacia que su mirada brillara más de lo normal

Te ves hermosa Luna- dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño abrazo a su amiga

Pero no puedo competir contigo – dijo luna mirando a Hermione, de nuevo la diferencia era notoria, Luna era alta quizá unos 5cm mas que Hermione tenia el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana tenia pechos de tamaño mediano una cintura y caderas pequeñas pero unas piernas largas unos ojos hermosos y una cabello bellísimo mientras que Hermione tenía un cabello "salvaje" de color caramelo y unos ojos color chocolate bonitos era delgada pero no tanto tenia pechos y caderas grandes mientras que una cintura muy pequeña así mismo tenía unas bellas y largas piernas – claro que no nos podemos comparar tu eres como una Barbie y yo como su amiga – rio la castaña

¿Barbie? – pregunto la rubia

Es una muñeca muggle – respondió Hermione,entre risas ambas partieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta que seria en algún lugar cerca de suiza

**N/A : Hola, perdón por no actualizar cunado dije pero me enferme horrible y hasta hoy pude continuar el capitulo, al principio este solo seria de una parte pero conforme escribia parecía que los personajes se manejaban solos y yo solo escribia asi que eh decidido hacer 2 partes, aun no tengo fecha para subir el prox cap pero será durante el transcurso de la semana, al igual de Tenebris Passionis, también l s invito a pasar a mi pagina de Facebook Finite Incantatem**

pages /Finite-Incantatem /208191562638047? pages/Finite-Incantatem/208191562638047?ref=hl=hl (solo le quitan los espacios próximamente subiré las fotos de los vestidos y de los personajes y más adelante are un súper juego del cual espero participen)

**Bueno me despido de ustedes Con amor y cariño Sky ( la princesa de las serpientes) **


End file.
